The Tournament Returns
by dazzlinglumos
Summary: It's seventeen year old Hazel Floral's final year at Hogwarts - and most exciting one yet. The Triwizard Tournament has returned after twenty three years of it being gone, the last one being Harry Potter's. Hazel isn't sure whether she wants to enter or not, especially because of the ominous occurances that have happened in the competition before. Warning : shocking twist.
1. Chapter 1

It was rainy, damp, and chilly that morning on Platform 9 ¾. Parents bustled about, carrying luggage for their children, and the occasional new family would burst through the brick barrier, annoyed and soaked to the skin. Although that morning was bleak and miserable for the adults, the children who would be soon be journeying to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were very excited indeed. Although there were some things about going back to school that were boring and stupid, no one ever had anything bad to say about the delicious food the school served, or the many secret passageways that had molded themselves into the old stone walls of the enchanted school.

Harry and Ginny Potter were among some of the parents who helped their children onto the magnificent Hogwarts Express. Many people stared and glanced at the family as they stood on the platform, the three children surrounding the the two guardians protectively, daring anyone to continue staring. One girl, a seventh year Gryffindor Prefect named Hazel glanced in their direction, smiling at the oldest boy, James. She had a major crush on him, but it wasn't anything special. After all, the black haired boy had captivated the hearts of many students at Hogwarts, and he knew it, but was humble about his good looks.

Just when Hazel was about to look away, James glanced at her, and their eyes met for a split second. Blushing furiously, Hazel looked away quickly, but it didn't matter. James had caught her looking at him, and now he probably knew she liked him. Still highly embarrassed, Hazel climbed aboard the school train, and searched for her friends. She walked slowly throughout the train, taking it all in. This would be her final trip to Hogwarts, unless of course she went home for Christmas, which her father, who worked in the Ministry of Magic, said she would not wish to do that year. Hazel had no idea why her dad said this, because she had gone home for the Holidays every year in the past, but decided not to dwell on it as she reached the last compartment of the train.

Roxanne, Hazel's Ravenclaw seventh year friend sat by the door, and beckoned her inside with a smile. On the other side of her sat Marcus, a fellow Gryffindor and also very good friend of Hazel's. Taking a seat by the window, Hazel began to chat with her two friends as it began to rain harder, blurring the outside world. The train began to slowly move as the trio talked, and before they knew it, the Hogwarts Express was travelling swiftly through the forests and hills, as the rain continued to fall.

"So, this is it," Roxanne sighed. "Our final year at Hogwarts has finally come."

Marcus nodded quietly. "It seems like only yesterday we met on the train, and were sorted into our houses," He whispered.

Hazel smiled sadly in agreement. After all, Hogwarts had grown to be their home.

"So," Roxanne smiled excitedly, "Marcus, I know you probably won't, but Hazel, do you think you're going to enter?"

Hazel and Marcus simply stared blankly at Roxanne, whose expectant smile had turned into a solemn frown.

"Oh my God guys, you can't tell me you don't know? Honestly, I can understand why Marcus doesn't, but you Hazel?! Your dad works at the Ministry after all!"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out, we don't know what the bloody hell you're going on about!"

Hazel laughed in agreement, while Roxanne began to talk.

"Guys, this year the Triwizard Tournament's coming back!"

She sat back to let the words sink in as Marcus put his hands over his mouth, and Hazel screamed in delight. At her scream, Roxanne burst with a jumble of words.

"Oh my gosh, Hazel, I know right! It's going to be AMAZING! I mean, the YULE BALL! I cannot freaking wait!"

The girls both screamed, while Marcus sat there awkwardly.

"Sometimes being the only boy in this group just doesn't seem worth it!" He laughed.

Roxanne gave him a if-you-ever-leave-this-amazing-friendship-you-will -die look, which shut him up.

"Anyway," She continued, "The last Tournament was like, 23 years ago! Remember, when Harry Potter was in it!"

This earned a dreamy look from the two girls, as they remembered him. James...

"Will you two stop dreaming about that bloody boy already?" Marcus said irritably. He's a git and you both know it!"

Hazel merely glared at him while Roxanne surprisingly nodded in agreement.

"Of course we know he's a git, but don't ruin our day dreams about hot guys!"

Marcus rolled his eyes once again. "Whatever. Please do continue."

For the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, the three friends laughed and talked about the Tournament. Roxanne explained that the Triwizard Tournament's tasks have always been modelled around the four elements, air, water, earth, and fire. She did her best to help the other two understand. When Harry Potter was at Hogwarts, the task involving the dragons merged air and fire together, while the black lake task was water, and the maze was earth.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the station, which was still being pelted with rain. By then, Hazel and Marcus were changed into their Gryffindor uniforms, and Roxanne was in her Ravenclaw one. The three friends bustled from out of the train and into the sea of black capes.

"_Impervius_!"

Murmured Hazel, causing the train to simply slide off her. Her friends did the same as they climbed into the carriages that would lead them to Hogwarts.

"So, is the Tournament going to be held here, and if so, have Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived yet?"

Marcus asked, looking skeptical. Roxanne replied instantly, which surprised Hazel. Roxanne was an amazing friend, but her intelligence sometimes annoyed Hazel, but only slightly. After all, Hazel was better looking, with her wavy brown hair and thin frame. People constantly told her how gorgeous she was, but no matter what anyone said, she still didn't believe them.

"The Tournament will be at Hogwarts, yes, but I think Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in late October."

Marcus nodded. "That makes sense."

The rest of the ride to the school was silent in their carriage, and it was a sort of sad silence. The trio looked outside the rain splattered windows of their ride, knowing it would be the last time they would be journeying to the old castle. Soon the carriage stopped, and Roxanne pushed back a length of her straight black hair, before pushing the door open. The three walked together up the familiar stone steps to the Entrance Hall, Marcus standing out because of his height, which was 6' 4" as of last year, probably taller by now. Hazel noticed his sharp blonde sideburns, which weren't there the year before. He was becoming much more attractive every year, which was good. Hazel hoped he would find a wonderful date for the Ball.

Walking into the Great Hall for the millionth time, Hazel still couldn't believe she was once again mesmerized by the ceiling, which was breath-takingly beautiful. Because it was night at the moment, the ceiling looked like the Milky Way, with all of its galaxies and stars. Roxanne parted from her and Marcus, taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table, while the latter walked to the Gryffindor one.

Headmistress McGonagall got up from the staff table, and walked slowly to face the school. She was becoming older every day. It was knowledge amongst some of the students that she was in her late 70s, but no one knew for sure. Nevertheless, she was still a great head of Hogwarts.

"Quiet everyone!"

She said sternly, her eyes drifting over the House tables. The noise died almost immediately.

"Thank you. Now, before we indulge in our wonderful feast, our newcomers must be sorted. Professor Artsmith, please bring the first years to the front to be sorted!"

A thin man in a vibrant purple cloak walked awkwardly to to the front of the Great Hall, followed by the many scared looking first years. They were all soaked to the skin, which was partly because of the terrible storm that still raged on, and because of their journey across the black lake. Once everyone had made it to the platform in which the Sorting Hat and three legged stool sat upon, the hat began to sing.

"_This year an old tradition, will be brought back into the light._

_it may seem jolly and fun at first but the chosen will have to fight._

_In the past there have been accidents, resulting in some dead,_

_but why dwell on that, while you're all waiting to be fed?_

_This year will be exciting, I feel it in my brim,_

_but it also may be dangerous, and oh so very very grim._

_But before the year has started, _

_the sorting must begin._

_Some belong in Gryffindor, how brave and noble they can be!_

_While cunning and sly are Slytherin, but often fail to see,_

_How important Hufflepuff is, who valued toil and loyalty._

_And finally,_

_There's Ravenlaw, the brighter and creative ones go there,_

_so try me on, and don't forget, I always sort fair._

"Acklemerry, Avery!"

Called Professor Artsmith, scanning the crowd. A frightened girl with her mousy brown hair tied in a braid walked shakily up the steps to the stool, where Professor Artsmith lowered the hat onto her head, covering her eyes. After nearly two minutes, the Sorting Hat finally shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The list went on and on, and the older students only got hungrier.

"Wintermyer, Skyler!"

A boy with slightly long and untidy blonde hair stepped silently to the stool, before tugging it under his ears. He sat there for five whole minutes, the longest sorting ever recorded, which was Filius Flitwick's, whose sorting had lasted almost five minutes. Finally, in an exhausted tone, the hat called,

"HAT STALL! Skyler, I must ask you to choose between RAVENCLAW, or HUFFLEPUFF!"

Professor Artsmith shakily removed the hat from Skyler, and the whole Great Hall was silent. Hat Stalls were super rare, the only living people who had experienced them in the past century were Minerva McGonaggall and Filius Flitwick, both whom had to choose between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and it was common knowledge what they had chosen.

Skyler took a deep breath, before saying in a quavery voice,

"R-Ravenc-claw."

A burst of applause broke out from the Ravenclaw table. Marcus and Heather glanced over to see Roxanne cheering with the rest as Skyler took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. Only a few children remained now, and soon they were sorted. After a short, "Let the feast begin!" from Headmistress McGonagall, mounds of delicious food appeared before the students. Although having attended Hogwarts for a previous six years, Hazel was still mesmerized by it. There was everything you could possibly imagine. Marcus was busy helping himself to pork chops and mashed potatoes, and had already placed several sausages and corn casserole upon his plate. Hazel grabbed a fresh hot roll, and buttered it with delicious cinnamon butter, which created a smell that made her mouth water. The only sound that echoed throughout the hall for a good ten minutes was the clatter of silverware against the golden plates. five minutes after that, empty platters that had once held roast chicken or baked beans now bore puddings and pies. Vases of elaborate, rainbow lollipops appeared for nowhere, astonishing the first years.

Soon, the noise in the Great Hall died, and the students with now full bellies were becoming sleepy. Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat at the High Table, and clapped her hands.

"Attention! Attention! I have an announcement to make!"

The Great Hall went silent. It was unusual for the Head of Hogwarts to announce something after dinner.

"This year is a very special year for Hogwarts!" McGonaggall said, earning several nods from the staff.

"This year, the Ministry of Magic has resurfaced the Triwizard Tournament, and wants to hold it every five years. This year, because of its most developed association with the Ministry, Hogwarts will be hosting the competition. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and The Durmstrang Institute, competing schools, will arrive here on Halloween, where myself and a Ministry official will present the Goblet of Fire, along with the Triwizard Cup. As you all know, because of severity of the tasks in the Triwizard Tournament, no student under the age of seventeen will be allowed to put forth his or her name for the Tournament. That is all. Goodnight!"

The Great Hall immediately echoed with the excited whispers of students as they exited to their common rooms. Roxanne waved to Heather and Marcus before disappearing up a staircase which was foreign to Hazel. Many students yelled and screamed as they climbed the enchanted staircases, annoying Hazel.

"I wish they would just shut the hell up," Hazel muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Marcus to hear.

"Chill. It's our last year here. Just try to enjoy it, okay?"

He said, before turning ahead and talking to some of his Quidditch buddies. It was common knowledge in the school that Marcus was the best player on not just the Gryffindor team, but of all the teams at Hogwarts. He'd probably go off to become a famous player after school, while Roxanne would become some wizard scientist or healer. Sometimes the thoughts of her friends knowing exactly what they wanted to do upset Hazel. She was happy for them, of course, but constantly worried about what she would grow up to be, and time was running out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel climbed up and up the enchanted staircases, jumping occasionally when she reached a bewitched step. It was funny, because she didn't even have to think before skipping over them. Being at Hogwarts all these years had given her enough time to memorize where they were. As Hazel walked, she looked up, noticing that she wasn't even able to see where the top floor in the school was, because of all the staircases.

Soon Hazel reached the seventh floor. Sighing, she pushed open the old wooden door and walked through it, releasing a cloud of dust. It was likely no cleaning had been done over the summer holidays at Hogwarts, but now that the Tournament was coming, she knew teachers and the caretaker would be tidying up every inch of the school. Torches automatically lit themselves every time the Gryffindor brunette turned a corner, bringing a smile to her face. No matter what happened, there would always be the small little things she loved about Hogwarts.

Eventually, Hazel reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Triwizardry."

Hazel said instantly. She had overheard a prefect telling some first years the password. Not being a prefect herself, Hazel wasn't really jealous of their duties. Roxanne was head girl, and Marcus was a prefect himself, and they constantly complained about all the stuff they had to do.

"Right on!"

The Fat Lady laughed, before filling up a glass of wine and resuming her chat with a woman from another painting. Hazel strode through the portrait hole, before facing the entire Gryffindor House. It seemed as if no one had gone to bed yet, and the place was absolutely packed. Marcus sat in a corner with his Quidditch friends, and winked at Hazel when she walked in. One of the guys sitting with him was James Potter, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Hazel tried to find a place to sit, but it was just too packed. Sighing, she stalked up to the seventh year girls dormitory. As Hazel opened the door, she was greeted by the circle of five maroon four poster beds, and the windows looking out onto the lake. Figuring she would shower in the morning, Hazel put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. Soon she fell into a peaceful sleep.

The following morning, Hazel awoke to the sound of the other girls walking about, some having already showered. Sitting up in bed, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and put her feet onto the hardwood floor. A fellow Gryffindor seventh year, Sarah Longbottom, daughter to the well known Luna Longbottom, who was famous for discovering and naming a broad range of creatures no one had ever known about before. Sarah was also the daughter of Neville Longbottom, a famous Herbologist and friend to Harry Potter.

"Hi Hazel. How was your summer? Mine was so boring! It's good to be back, don't you think?"

Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's great to be back. Summer was a little bleak for me, too. Do you think this rain will ever stop? This is the second day already."

At her words, Sarah glanced up at the window, which was being pelted with rain.

"Hopefully. I think we've got Advanced Herbology first thing today, and we're bound to get soaked."

Hazel sighed. "Oh well. I guess I better go get in the shower."

Sarah nodded. "See you later, then."

Hazel showered, before putting on her white oxford shirt, and her maroon and gold tie. She then placed her sweater over that, and pulled tights around her legs. Finally, she put her skirt on. Looking in the mirror, she frowned at her soaked and untidy hair. Using a simple spell, she instantly dried and straightened it, before pulling it into a neat bun atop her head. Hazel the proceeded to leave the dormitory, not bothering to put on her robes, seeing as it wasn't even fall yet, and the school was still fairly warm.

Hazel took a seat next to Marcus at the Gryffindor table. Roxanne was on his other side, ignoring the looks from other Gryffindor students.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not a Gryffindor, okay?" She would always say.

It's not like it really mattered anyway. Students from other houses were permitted to sit wherever they chose, but most liked to stick to their original house table.

"So," Marcus said. "I'm going to enter the Tournament. How about you two?"

Roxanne merely shrugged. "Possibly," She remarked, "But I need to know what the prize is first. Usually it's one thousand galleons prize money, which is good enough for me, but if they choose something else, maybe I won't enter."

Marcus nodded.

"Just think, a thousand galleons. That would be so cool! Hazel, are you going to enter?"

"Yes," She said quickly, "But I doubt I'll get picked. I mean, there will be loads of people entering from Hogwarts, and only one will get picked. I doubt it will be me."

Roxanne shrugged again. "It's fairly possible that you would be chosen as the Hogwarts Champion," She said matter of factly. "You know, there aren't a whole lot of kids that are seventeen right now here, and besides, even if they are, it's not guaranteed that they will enter."

Hazel thought about it. "I guess you're right." She said. "I really hope I get picked though. That would just be so amazing! And if I won! I mean, eternal glory! I would be in books, everyone would know my name-"

"Whoa, there Hazel," Marcus laughed. "There's no guarantee you'll get picked, and no guarantee that you'll win even if you do!"

Hazel frowned, and Roxanne said, "Let a girl dream, Marcus!"

And with that, Roxanne got up from the table, and dragged Hazel away with her to Advanced Herbology. The two walked into the Entrance Hall, hearing the raging storm outside.

"Thank god Marcus is too stupid for Advanced Herbology," Roxanne said. "He can be such a nuisance at times."

Hazel agreed, and the two dashed off across the grounds to Greenhouse 5 - ADVANCED HERBOLOGY - GRADE 7.

"Good morning!" Said professor Longbottom, smiling at the girls as they walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Longbottom!" Roxanne and Hazel said together, before taking seats at a table nearby.

The class went by very quickly, with many students arriving late. Most seventh year classes were very laid back, unless of course you were taking a N.E.W.T. level one. Roxanne had no intent on taking N.E.W.T. Herbology, but all her other classes were on that level. Hazel was taking a N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts class along with Charms and Transfiguration. She supposed she would try to be an Auror after she left Hogwarts. Dark wizards still roamed about in their world even though the great Lord Voldemort was now long dead. To be an Auror, Hazel knew she needed to achieve newt scores in those three classes.

Finally the lesson was over, and it was time to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Roxanne had scheduled hers for a different time in order to take Arithmancy, so Hazel was on her own. Climbing the staircases to her lesson, she noticed several Slytherins snickering behind her. Face on fire, she recklessly turned around and said,

"What? What is so funny you losers?"

The snickering immediately turned to laughter. One of the boys, the leader Hazel supposed, was Scorpius Malfoy, a cocky and annoying brat. He didn't really bully people, but was definitely a stuck up prick.

"Oh Hazel, how brave!" Scorpius laughed. "Stand up for yourself, go on! Make Godric proud! Oh god, your face is the same color as your tie!"

With that, the group of Slytherin assholes laughed even harder, and Hazel only grew angrier.

"Scorpius, screw you!" She cried, feeling for her wand, in case she needed it. "You're a freaking prick and no one except your immature Slytherin friends like you! Just stay away from me!"

Hazel then turned, and continued walking up the steps to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She vaguely heard one of the Slytherins say something along the lines of, "Well, shes wasn't too charmed, Scorpius!" along with a, "Shut up!" from the blonde Malfoy.

Finally, Hazel reached Defense Against the Dark Arts, which she was almost late to. Professor Artsmith was already passing out textbooks to the students. Hazel stood, wondering where to sit, when she saw Marcus sitting towards the back of the class, his tall frame and blonde hair sticking prominently out. Surprised, Hazel walked over to him and took the empty seat he had apparently not saved for anyone.

"Oh, hey Hazel." Marcus smiled, scratching his head.

A bunch of girls turned around from the front of the class and glared back at Hazel, before defiantly turning around.

"Just ignore them, they're all just a bunch of stuck up Ravenclaws anyway, you know that."

Hazel nodded. Marcus and her had always been friends. In fact, he lived just down the street from her, and the two had known each other for most of their lives. In their first year, before they met Roxanne, Hazel and Marcus had clung to each other in the big school, not knowing a soul besides each other. If they never did live close to one another, it was certain that Hazel and Marcus would probably not be friends. After all, he was the handsome Quidditch star, while Hazel was the reckless but none the less intelligent and pretty Gryffindor.

"So," Hazel said quietly. The lesson had just begun, and she didn't want to get into trouble for talking during class. "Why are you taking a newt level course? I mean, you're an amazing Quidditch player, you'll have no trouble making a team."

Marcus smiled. "Well, I mean, I haven't been in many classes with you and Roxanne since, like third year. I wanted to hang out with you guys more, and Defense Against the Dark Arts is my best subject, so I thought if I should take any advanced course, this should be the one. Where is Roxanne, anyway?"

Hazel lowered her voice to a whisper before saying, "She's in Arithmancy right now. She takes Defense Against the Dark Arts before dinner."

Marcus sighed. "Well, at least you're here. Imagine if you weren't. I think I'd go crazy!"


	3. Chapter 3

The first days of being back to Hogwarts flew by for Hazel. She had classes with all her friends for once. There was Advanced Herbology and newt Transfiguration with Roxanne, newt Defense Against the Dark Arts with Marcus, and newt Charms with Sarah. Eventually the leaves began to change on the school grounds, from a lush green to beautiful shades of red, yellow, and orange. October brought a slight chill to the school, making Hazel sport her robes everyday. The atmosphere in the castle was anxious and exciting. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were to arrive in only a few days. Roxanne, Marcus, and Hazel sat inside the Great Hall on a crisp, cool Saturday afternoon doing homework when several teachers walked in and began performing cleaning spells. Roxanne merely glanced up at them, before returning to her homework, while Marcus and Hazel couldn't take their eyes off what was going on.

"That's it." Marcus puffed, shutting his books and throwing into his school bag. "I can't concentrate. I'm just too excited. Come on guys, let's go outside."

Hazel happily threw her books into her backpack, while Roxanne reluctantly put her things into her messenger bag.

"Okay, a half hour break. But that's it!" She said, before tearing after Hazel and Marcus.

The three friends jogged across the courtyard and past the bridge, where they looked down upon the caretaker's hut, and then out onto the mountains.

"It's so beautiful here." Hazel breathed.

The other two simply nodded. Marcus wanted to see the Quidditch pitch, so they walked in its direction.

"I'm so happy that even though the Triwizard Tournament is happening this year, that Quidditch is too." Marcus said.

Roxanne simply shrugged. "Quidditch isn't _that _amazing."

This earned her a death stare by Marcus, and a laugh from Hazel.

"I like Quidditch, it's just that I suck at it." Hazel remarked.

Marcus glanced up at her. "We should practice sometime. Just think about how jealous all those Ravenclaw pricks will be when they hear about me giving you private lessons."

Hazel smiled, while Roxanne looked puzzled. "What pricks?" She asked, not sounding offended, but curious.

"Oh, just some know it alls in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, that's all." Marcus said.

Roxanne sighed. "Yeah, I know who you're talking about. I hate Ravenclaws like that. Intelligence plus popularity plus stuck up equals a Ravenclaw jerk. But there are jerks in every House, you know?"

Marcus nodded. "Even Hufflepuff. But very few there."

Eventually they reached the Quidditch stadium, which wasn't covered with its usual house cloths, but instead was bare and wooden.

"It's bare because Quidditch season doesn't start until November," Marcus explained, "But we still have practice before our first match."

"Who does Gryffindor play first?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Slytherin." Marcus said darkly, earning frowns from Roxanne and Hazel.

"You better win that match," Roxanne said, "And the Hogwarts Champion better not be one of them."

Hazel agreed. "That would be so terrible if the wizard representing Hogwarts was a good for nothing Slytherin. I mean, I would probably root for someone else then, even if they didn't go to our school."

Marcus shook his head. "Nah, root for the Slytherin, if the Champion is one. I mean, sure, most Slytherins are jerks, but there are a couple nice ones. Plus, rooting for someone from a different school is just totally ridiculous."

The three friends walked away from the Quidditch Pitch and back past the gamekeeper's hut towards the Owlery.

"What should we do now?" Hazel asked.

Roxanne's face lit up. "Keep doing our homework! My Arithmancy assignment is so interesting! I love Maths, it's like a puzzle, it's just so-"

"Roxanne, shut up." Marcus said. "Can't we have an hour without thinking about homework? I mean, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are arriving in just a few days. I know for a fact that we won't be getting much homework this year. Let's just enjoy the cool autumn weather, and forget about work for once."

Roxanne opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it again, before opening it once again. "Fine. You two can waste time not catching up on work! But don't come crying to me when you've gotten a Troll on your N.E.W.T.S.!"

And with that, she walked away, bag bouncing behind her.

Hazel turned to Marcus. "Maybe she's right," Hazel said. "I better go get some work done. See you."

Hazel sat in the library, pouring over her Charms homework. It was her final assignment for the week, and soon she would be free. Just as she dotted the final "i" on her assignment, before rolling the parchment up, Sarah Longbottom emerged from behind a shelf, carrying several books. Hazel was able to just see one of the titles, which was called, "_A Brutal Game - Past Triwizard Tournaments of the 1500s_".

"So, are you going to enter the Tournament?" Hazel called, getting Sarah's attention, who quickly walked over to her.

"Yeah, I think it'd be worth a shot. The Tournament is nothing like it used to be, you know, where people died and all. Cedric Diggory's death was a fluke anyway." Sarah responded.

After several moments of awkward silence, Sarah asked, "So, are you going to try for it? Just think, eternal glory! Plus, a thousand galleons! You can't beat that kind of money, especially when just leaving school!"

Hazel agreed. "Yeah, you're right. I think I'm definitely going to enter. Well, see you later, Sarah."

The rest of the week was a total blur. Teachers were becoming more frantic, and tidiness throughout the castle was becoming more and more strict. Hazel got nearly no homework at all, which pleased her. She spent most of her time in the Gryffindor common room with Marcus and Sarah or hanging out with Roxanne in the Great Hall or library. Finally, at long last, the day Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were set to arrive at Hogwarts came.

"Will they come already? I'm freezing here!"

Roxanne had hissed in Hazel's ear for possibly the fourth time. Marcus stood beside the two, gazing up at the sky. Professor McGonagall's voice rang throughout the courtyard.

"Students, remember! You will do your very best in showing Beauxbatons and Durmstrang your upmost respect today and for the rest of the year! We want to show other wizarding schools just how top notch Hogwarts is!"

Almost as soon as her little speech ended, there was a sort of flapping noise that could be heard faintly off in the distance. Hazel squinted her eyes in an attempt to see something, but at that moment, another sound tore her concentration from the previous one. It sounded like the entire Black Lake was being overturned.

"What on earth is that?"

Marcus' voice broke the silence, while students ran to the left side of the courtyard, which overlooked the lake.

A huge, wooden pirate - like ship was sitting atop the lake, in which students were jumping out of and swimming to shore, despite the fact that it was the end of October, and very chilly indeed.

Roxanne simply rubbed off the students' gasps at the fact that people could swim so fast in such cold weather.

"It's obvious they come from Scandinavia, where it's so much colder. I expect it feels very warm here to them, if not hot. Honestly, hasn't anyone bothered to read books about the Triwizard Tournament, or am I the only one curious about it?"

Marcus quickly retorted that she was the only one curious, but trailed off as his gaze was lifted to the full moon, where a big, black object was blocking a small portion of it. As the black object got closer though, everyone realized that it was a carriage being drawn by twelve pegasi.

Soon students in thick, fur capes came jogging up the steps from the boathouse and into the courtyard, followed by kids in silky lavender uniforms. Two adults emerged lastly from the stairs, and walked quickly to Headmistress McGonagall.

"Ah, McGonnygall!"

The Beauxbatons headmistress cried, who embraced the fellow witch. Many students were shocked by the sheer size of her, and age. She had to be around 70, and was about seven and a half feet tall.

"It's good to see you again, Madame Maxime!"

McGonagall said, once they departed.

Behind Madame Maxime was the Durmstrang Headmaster, a man in his early 40s.

"It'z vary good to be vack at Hogvarts." He said, shoulder hugging the Hogwarts Headmistress.

"Lovely to have you back, Viktor!" McGonaggall said.

Roxanne covered her mouth. Before hissing at Marcus and Hazel, "It's him! Viktor Krum! An amazing Quidditch player for Bulgaria back in his day, and he was in the las Triwizard Tournament!"

"We know!" Hazel and Marcus whispered excitedly back.

McGonagall then lead the guest schools inside along with their heads, before saying, "Come Hogwarts! It's time to welcome our guests to a lovely feast after their long journey!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Halloween Feast was amazing. Live bats flew from the dark, stormy ceiling, and levitated jack-o-lanterns hung hauntingly in the air, their grotesque smiles bright with flickering flame. The guests from Durmstrang sat at the Slytherin table, while Beauxbatons were with the Ravenclaws. Roxanne sat directly beside a tall Beauxbatons boy, and was striking up a cheerful conversation ( a/n : Okay so in the GoF movie, I know that Beauxbatons is a girl school and Durmstrang is for boys, but in the book this isn't so. Both genders go to both schools in the book, so I'm going by that.) with him. Meanwhile, Hazel saw Scorpius Malfoy failing at trying to act cool in front of a Durmstrang girl. She simply glared at him as if he was the most repulsive thing on the planet, before turning away and continuing a conversation with another student.

Only after a few minutes of introduction, in which Headmistress McGonagall explained that the Tournament rules, regulations, and prizes would be introduced after the feast by a Ministry official, the long awaited food appeared.

The Halloween Feast was always amazing, but it was far more amazing this year in particular. There were all sorts of dishes Hazel didn't recognize. She supposed it was for the newcomers, and her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the rival students digging in to the foreign food.

Marcus sat away from her, talking with James Potter and a young Hugo Weasley. Hazel felt so alone by herself, and although she didn't try to, she heard some of what James was saying.

"Just before school started, by father and I went to see my aunt Fleur and uncle Bill. Before she was a Weasley, she was Fleur Delacour, otherwise known as the Beauxbatons representative in the last Triwizard Tournament. Her and my dad even gave me some tips for this year, in case I get chosen!"

Marcus nodded, while Hugo excitedly started to talk about something that Hazel knew Marcus and James wouldn't care about. The only reason they even hung out with the young third year was because he was related to James, but also maybe because he was a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Despite being such a young age, Hugo was a wicked good Quidditch player, and helped the team to win the Quidditch Cup when he was only a first year. Hazel still remembered the horrified looks on the Ravenclaws when they had found out they lost the league.

Soon dessert appeared, and, not wanting to be alone anymore, Hazel made her way to the Ravenclaw table, taking a seat next to Roxanne.

"Oh, hi Hazel!"

Roxanne said, the desperate attempt to act cool practically dripped off her lips.

"This is Lionell. Lionell, meet Hazel, Hazel, meet Lionell."

Hazel awkwardly reached past Roxanne to shake Lionell's hand.

"Hey Hazel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lionell said calmly.

"You too."

Hazel actually managed to sound like a cool and interesting person. Her attempts were far less dramatic than Roxanne's but far more effective.

The feast continued, and eventually Lionell left to talk with some of his other friends, leaving Roxanne and Hazel alone.

"Oh my god!"

Roxanne said, practically squealing.

"He's such a cutie, isn't he?! He's so tall, and his curly hair!"

Hazel shrugged.

"Meh, sure."

At long last the dishes were cleared. When they were, Hazel had been eating a huge, black and orange lollipop, which promptly vanished from her mouth. Sighing, she turned her attention toward the staff table, where a huge, old, sort of metallic case was being brought from the trophy room. It was then placed on the stone floor directly in front of the staff table.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up, and walked over to the case, looking at it with glazed over eyes, as if she was remembering a particularly vivid memory.

"Eternal glory," She said quietly. "That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. Two will lose. One will win. Only one will emerge victorious, only one will achieve the Triwizard Cup, and one thousand galleons prize money."

Almost exactly as she said those words, the Ministry representative, a young, burly man called Mr. Leafbare stepped from the trophy room, carrying the Triwizard Cup carefully, holding it up for the students to see.

A burst of applause and screams were issued from the students upon seeing the wonderful treasure, but the noise was quickly subsided by a sharp, "Silence!" from McGonagall.

"Silence!" She said once again. Once the noise was completely gone, Headmistress McGonagall continued to speak.

"Thank you. As I was saying, the prizes for winning this year's Tournament will be the Triwizard Cup and one thousand galleons prize money. Now, will you all please help me in welcoming Mr. Leafbare, who has done a large part of the organization for the Tournament, and is responsible for the rules."

The Great Hall once again burst into applause, but it was much quicker and less exuberant than the one before.

"Thank you, thank you." Mr. Leafbare said hastily, obviously wanting to get down to business.

"I am pleased that the Triwizard Tournament has been brought back to Hogwarts this year," He began,

"But you all must know that behind this international event, there are rules and regulations that must be followed."

This earned him a groan from the rest of the Hall, earning them a death stare from McGonagall.

"As I was saying," Mr. Leafbare droned, "This year there are rules that must be followed. As most of you probably know, no student under the age of seventeen may put forth their name for the Tournment-"

The tables began to chorus out long "boos", and Hazel, Roxanne, and Marcus participated.

"I know, life isn't fair," Mr. Leafbare said, clearing annoyed at the impoliteness of the students.

"But it is for safety reasons and safety reasons alone. There have been far too many deaths in this competition before. If you are seventeen or older, and do wish to participate, I will say this. If chosen, you stand alone. These tasks, as you all should know, are _not _for the faint of heart."

The Hall went very quiet. Headmistress McGonagall then stood up, guided Headmaster Krum and Madame Maxime to the strange, metallic case, where they placed their wands at the top, before slowing dragging them down, tracing the strange carvings. As they traced, pieces of the case would fall away, until finally, there was nothing there except the Goblet of Fire, an object the students at Hogwarts had never seen before.

"The Goblet of Fire!" Mr. Leafbare cried. "Any student wishing to enter the Tournament need only to write their name upon a piece of parchment, and throw it into the flame before this hour next week. From this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

At Mr. Leafbare's "begun", a large purple flame burst from the Goblet of Fire. Students watched as McGonagall drew an age line around the magical cup, before promptly saying, "Bed time!"

Hazel walked up the marble staircase with Roxanne and Marcus on either side of her.

"This is going to be the best year at Hogwarts yet." Marcus said.

"I know," Roxanne chimed in, "What a way to end our career at Hogwarts, with the Triwizard Tournament!"

The three continued to climb the magical staircases, Roxanne getting off at the fifth floor, while the other two climbed to seventh, where the Gryffindor Common Room was.

Hazel was surprised to find that when she climbed through the portrait hole, there were seats available by the fire. Plopping herself down in one of the squashy armchairs, Hazel supposed that the reason the common room was empty was because everyone below the age of seventeen was in angry. She couldn't imagine why, though. There were so many things to look forward to even if you weren't chosen for the competition. There was the Yule Ball, of course, meeting new friends from foreign schools, and watching the tasks themselves unfold. Being totally lost in her thoughts, Hazel didn't realize Sarah's presence, and her voice made Hazel jump.

"Hi Hazel. Did you finish your Charms homework? I just got done with mine before the feast."

Hazel jerked her head away from the flickering flame to meet Sarah's eyes. She hadn't even realized the girl was there.

"Yeah, I'm done with it. I thought it was pretty easy, you know? That bit about cheering charms was a little bit hard, because we learned those ages ago, but the rest was fairly easy."

Sarah agreed, and the two chatted away until they heard a thumping coming from the boys' dormitory, before the door burst open and several students came rolling down the cold stone steps, which had promptly turned into a slide to prevent the boys from being injured.

They were all laughing in a strange, disoriented way, letting Hazel and Sarah know they were undoubtedly drunk on butterbeer.

One of the boys, James Potter, sat up and laughed at the sight of the two girls gaping at him.

"How much did you guys drink?" Sarah said. "It takes quite a lot of butterbeer to-"

"F-fire hic whiskey." James said.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Get to the hospital wing." She said.

In response, one of the boys threw up quite a lot of firewhiskey, before passing out.

"We need to get them to the hospital wing. Now."

Was Hazel's urgent command to Sarah. The Gryffindor blonde only nodded in return. The two girls heaved the passed out student over both their shoulders, and Sarah sort of held onto James to keep him steady. The last drunk Gryffindor was the least intoxicated, so he simply went back to bed.

It was a terribly long walk to the hospital wing, and it didn't help that the ancient caretaker, Argus Filch spotted them when they were almost to their destination.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDOR!" He screeched before galloping after them.

"We're taking sick kids to the nurse!" Sarah yelled, earning a frown from the old man before he turned away.

"What and idiot." Hazel said.

The girls continued to walk tiredly to the hospital wing, past suits of armor and old paintings. At long last, they finally reached the old wooden doors to the place, which magically burst open. Hazel and Sarah trudged through, gasping for breath. James had now apparently realized what was going on, and had started to yell at Sarah to let him go. The nurse immediately looked up from her desk and ran towards the commotion.

"What on earth is going on?" She said after reaching the group.

"These two are ill. We think they're drunk." Hazel informed the shocked nurse, trying to soften the situation.

"Well, thank you two for bringing them here. Twenty points to Gryffindor! I'll just take them from here then."

The nurse scooped up the passed out boy and laid him carefully onto a bed, while guiding James over to another one. As she left, Hazel glimpsed a look at James, who looked upset. He glared at her as the door to the hospital wing closed behind them.

"James is mad." Hazel looked at Sarah sadly.

Sarah shrugged. "Whatever. It's his fault anyway. If he wasn't so stupid he wouldn't be in this situation. At least he's 17 anyway. Just think about what would happen to him if he was caught drinking under age."

Hazel grimaced, before saying, "Come on, it's late. Let's get back to the common room."


	5. Chapter 5

The following week was a total blur for Hazel. Everywhere she looked there were Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students placing their names in the Goblet, and people were constantly asking her, "Are you going to enter?". To make matters worse, James Potter had gotten detention for an entire month because of his fire whiskey incident, and he wasn't happy about it. Hazel became the new subject of his gang's glares throughout the halls, but was protected by Roxanne and Marcus. One day, when Hazel was without her friends, James and his gang approached her.

"So," James said, his eyes narrowing maliciously, "How's life being a good girl, Hazel? You're so quiet, so meek, it's a wonder you weren't sorted into _Hufflepuff_."

He had touched a nerve. Hazel whipped around, cheeks on fire, nostrils flaring.

"Being a good girl?!" She spat. "Are you joking?! The only thing _good _I did was save you and your idiot friends from spending a day hungover!"

James snorted. "All you did was give me a month's detention."

Hazel's eyes flashed. "Then _maybe, _just _maybe,_ you should _think _before doing something stupid! Everyone thinks you're this smart, perfect, daddy's little boy, but guess what? You're not. All you are is a jerk."

With that, Hazel rushed away, rage still bubbling inside her. She made her way into the Great Hall quickly, just in time to see a Hufflepuff girl place her name in the Goblet of Fire.

"If she can do it, I can too." Hazel thought, before digging a piece of parchment and quill from her bag.

Just as she finished writing her name, a thought came to Hazel. _People __**die **__in this Tournament._ The thought was scary, but true. Many people had died in the past, and as she strode to the age line, Hazel began to have second thoughts. _People __**die**_ _in this Tournament. _Was it really worth it? Hazel decided that no, it wasn't, when an all too familiar laugh sounded from behind her.

_Scorpius_.

"Go on, Hazel, put your name in." Hazel simply glared at him, eying the slip of parchment in his own hand.

"Don't let Gryffindor down now, Hazel. We all know you begged for it, otherwise the ruddy old hat would have definitely put you in Hufflepuff."

His words were just loud enough for some nearby Hufflepuffs to hear, who walked away swiftly, clearly annoyed.

Fuming, and trying desperately not to lose it like she did with James less than an hour ago, Hazel walked through the age line. All eyes were on her in the Great Hall, but Scorpius' were the only ones that mattered to Hazel. There was one final thought that ran through her mind just as she placed the parchment into the flame.

_People __**die**_ _in this Tournament._

The Goblet hissed before consuming her name, and the rest of the Hall went back to what they were doing. Smirking at Scorpius, Hazel grabbed her bag and left, but looked over her shoulder just in time to see Scorpius cross the age line.

For the remainder of the week, Hazel avoided Scorpius and James at all costs. She couldn't afford to do anything reckless. Finally, the day the Champions were to be chosen arrived. It was a Saturday, so Hazel walked around the castle with Roxanne and Marcus for the day.

Early that morning, the three had entered the Great Hall where Marcus and Roxanne had placed their own names into the Goblet of Fire.

"I just hope one of us gets picked," Roxanne said. "It doesn't matter to me who, just one of us three."

During the afternoon, Hazel and Marcus managed to convince Roxanne to play a mock Quidditch game with them.

The trio set off toward the Quidditch Pitch, which was now decorated with a covering, sporting the house animals.

Roxanne was the Keeper, while Hazel and Marcus were rivaling Chasers. After a few minutes of playing, they realized that it was too difficult to play a mock Quidditch game with just three people, so Marcus suggested that they just practice shooting instead.

Hazel went first, while Marcus was the Keeper. She missed the first few times, but after learning Marcus' defending technique, Hazel was able to score several times. Roxanne went next, while Hazel blocked the goal. Roxanne was by far the worst Quidditch player Hazel had ever seen. Trying to be nice though, Hazel allowed Roxanne to score a few times, and pretended to be surprised when she did.

As the afternoon wore on to evening, it began to get colder and colder on the grounds. The trio agreed it was too cold to continue playing, so they left the Quidditch pitch, tying their house scarves tightly around their necks. The air was freezing, and the ferocious wind that had started up was not helping.

Roxanne gazed up at the mountains off in the distance, noticing the unusually large amount of snow on them.

"Guys, look at all that snow on the mountains. If I'm right, Hogwarts should be getting quite a lot soon."

The three continued to walk, and reached the bridge connecting the Entrance Courtyard to the grounds. Looking down upon the lake, they saw Durmstrang students swimming about, laughing and playing some sort of game involving a rough, seaweed-like ball.

"They're crazy, swimming in this weather." Marcus shouted over the howling wind.

At his words, the Durmstrang kids looked up at the bridge from the lake, and waved, shouting things Hazel couldn't hear at them. Roxanne waved back, before the three walked the remainder of the bridge and into the courtyard. Several young students in silver and green scarves played Gobstones in one corner of the courtyard, until a loud clap of thunder caused them to shriek and hurry into the castle. The sudden thunder caused Roxanne to scream melodramatically.

"Come on, let's get inside, quickly!" Marcus yelled as icy rain began to pelt against the trio. Using her cloak as a shield, Hazel ran swiftly after he friends, feeling the storm's wrath rage around her.

The Entrance Hall felt amazing compared to the relentless cold outside. Hazel leaned against a statue catching her breath, while Roxanne and Marcus stood beside her. Several students in red furry capes came bursting through the doors, laughing and talking. They were all soaked, and waved to the trio as they bustled into the Great Hall.

"Those were the Durmstrang kids who were playing in the lake, right?" Hazel asked, looking at Roxanne for an answer.

Roxanne, who was breathing heavily, simply nodded before saying in a ragged voice, "That would be most probable."

After a few more moments of catching their breath, the trio was ushered inside the Great Hall by professor Artsmith.

"Please go to your house tables you three." He told them, before weaving back through the sea of students.

"Well, see you guys afterwards, unless of course one of us gets chosen." Roxanne said cheerfully, before skipping over to the Ravenclaw table.

Hazel and Marcus took seats at the Gryffindor table, side by side. Hazel tried to ignore her rapidly beating heart, but it was no use. What if she did get picked? What if she _died_? Pushing these thoughts from her mind, Hazel directed her attention to the front of the hall, where McGonagall, Krum, and Maxime stood, along with Mr. Leafbare.

"Attention students!" McGonagall said sternly, gazing over the students as rain thundered against the windows.

"It is time for the choosing! Remember students, the Goblet will only choose the students who it believes are most worthy for the task that lie ahead." She continued, before stepping off the platform and onto the stone floor, in front of the Goblet of Fire. Headmistress McGonagall then proceeded to sort of point over all the students with her wand, which caused a strange buzzing sensation in Hazel's head, almost like the feeling when her foot or leg had fallen asleep.

"Do you feel that?" Hazel whispered to Marcus, who only nodded in return.

McGonagall then walked to the Goblet of Fire, and held her wand against it, causing the Goblet to shake slightly. The flames then turned a violent red color, and a piece of parchment flew high into the air. Catching it easily, Professor McGonagall glanced at it, before looking around the hall and saying,

"The Durmstrang Institute Champion is, Felix Firebird!"

Applause erupted from the Durmstrang lot as Felix descended from them. He was tall, with very short hair and a goatee. He was also very broad and muscular, and would make for a deadly competitor in the Triwizard Tournament. Roxanne smiled excitedly at Hazel from across the Hall, and, despite being so nervous, Hazel managed one back.

McGonagall shook Felix's hand, before pointing to the trophy room, where he walked confidently to, before disappearing through its door. McGonagall then pressed her wand to the Goblet of Fire once again, before its flames turned a lovely light blue color, and a rather elegant piece of parchment flew daintily from its mouth. McGonagall snatched it, before calling out,

"The Champion from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is, Vernell Dubois!"

Vernell, a rather lanky boy stood up and walked to McGonagall, smiling. Beauxbatons erupted with cheers as he shook McGonagall's hand, who then motioned towards the trophy room for him to enter. Still smiling, Vernell walked past the staff table and opened the old wooden door, before disappearing inside. Hazel noticed the bounce in his step.

Professor McGonagall walked to the Goblet a final time, smiling. She tapped her wand against it, before it shook violently, its flames turning an ominous black color. A piece of parchment soared into the air, almost avoiding McGonagall's hands. Looking down at the paper, the Headmistress said,

"The Hogwarts Champion is...Gryffindor Hazel Floral!"

Time seemed to stop for Hazel. She couldn't hear anything, but was vaguely aware of someone pushing her. It was Marcus. Getting up, she walked to McGonagall, who was smiling at her. Not smiling back, Hazel walked past the staff table and into the trophy room. As the door shut, she heard Professor McGonagall said something along the lines of, "And there you have it! This year's contestants for the Triwizard Tournament!"

As she entered the trophy room, she noticed abrupt changes in the other contestants. Felix looked even larger than ever, and compared to him, Hazel felt like a rag doll he glanced at her quickly, before turning and examining a trophy. Vernell, however, no longer looked happy. His face was twisted into a glare, and he too turned away from Hazel when she entered the room. Feeling as if this was a terrible idea, Hazel walked to the fireplace, staring into its embers, fighting back tears.

_People __**die**_ _in this Tournament._


	6. Chapter 6

"And now, for a picture!" Mr. Leafbare grabbed Hazel's arm and dragged her beside Felix. All three of the Champions felt a little disoriented, and none of them had time to smile before the camera flashed in their faces.

"Okay Champions," Mr. Leafbare said, striding over and putting his arms around them all. The weighing of the wands will occur tomorrow, and the day after that I and several other officials will be taking you to the Ministry of Magic where we will take more pictures, hold private interviews, and create posters for the public. Remember, this is a huge event!"

Felix looked stunned and annoyed at Mr. Leafbare's words, while Vernell was smiling happily. Hazel was puzzled by the fact that Vernell looked mean and elusive in front of her and Felix, but appeared happy and cheerful in front of others. She began to think that it was possibly his strategy - look exuberant and easy to break in front of others, but once the Tournament begins, show your cruel side to the other Champions. If not being a smart girl, Hazel would not have thought nothing of it, but because of her cleverness, she was worried. If Vernell was already planning a strategy this early in the Tournament, things were not going to be easy for her.

"Okay Champions, bed time!" Barked Mr. Leafbare, ushering them away. "We've got a big day tomorrow, and an even bigger one after that!"

Hazel walked slowly up the steps from the Trophy Room. Vernell had slipped past her and was already pushing open the door to leave, while Felix walked even slower, and was still behind Hazel. Not sure whether it was a good idea or not, but thought it couldn't hurt, Hazel turned around to face Felix, before saying,

"Uh, hi. I'm Hazel."

She extended her hand, hoping against hope that Felix wouldn't blow her off. To her great surprise, he didn't.

"Vello, Vazel. I'm Felix. Vleasure to meet you."

The two shook hands, and smiled at one another. Despite his height and ominous muscular appearance, Felix seemed nice enough to Hazel.

The two walked back through the dark Great Hall together, the only light coming from the Goblet of Fire and the starry night sky. Felix opened the door to the Entrance Hall for Hazel, before saying,

"Good night, Vazel."

He then walked past her, opened the front doors, and jogged into the frosty courtyard. Hazel climbed up the marble staircase, happy that she made an effort to talk to Felix. It was very late at night by now, and the Grand Staircase was very dark. Hazel whipped out her wand, and whispered,

"_Lumos_."

A bright blue light glowed at the tip of Hazel's wand, almost dazzling her. Feeling comforted by the light, Hazel continued walking up the staircases, ignoring the occassional "Put that light out!" from one of the portraits.

At long last she reached the seventh floor. Exhausted, Hazel approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and said tiredly,

"Triwizardry."

The painting slowly opened, and Hazel slipped through it, only to meet her entire house, cheering and screaming. Six packs of butterbeer lay on every table and chair, and all the Honeydukes sweets one could imagine littered the place. Before she could even process what was happening, Hazel had been lifted up by some random kids and placed in the best arm chair by the fire. Everyone was congratulating her or offering Hazel some type of sweet, including James Potter, who seemed to have forgiven her.

"I'm sorry about being rude to you," He began solemnly, "I shouldn't have done it, and I know you were just trying to help."

Hazel said she was sorry too, even though she wasn't sorry at all. James' apology may have patched what had happened between the two, but it didn't fix the damage that was done. It was permanent, and Hazel's old crush on the charming Gryffindor boy was dissolving fast.

The rest of the night was wonderful. The common room was nice and warm, and Hazel had a great time. A wizard's chess tournament began, in which Hugo Weasley won every single round, except when he faced Hazel. The match was intense and stressful, but after an hour of rough playing, Hazel emerged victorious. At her victory, everyone burst into screams and applause, probably more because of the effects of the butterbeer on them than because of Hazel's winning. By now only seventh years were still up, besides two first years who had fallen asleep in an armchair by the fire.

The night drew on, and one by one the rest of the house retired to bed. Eventually, at two o'clock in the morning, Hazel and Marcus were the only ones who remained in the common room. Marcus smiled faintly at Hazel, but it was a worried sort of smile. The two sat on the couch directly in front of the fire.

"So." Marcus said quietly.

"So?" Hazel returned.

"You got picked."

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you have a strategy?"

"N-no."

It was enough to break Hazel. She was in the Tournament, and there was no backing out. She had no strategy, and her rivals seemed to be so threatening.

"What should I do?" Came her feeble cry for help.

Marcus shook his head.

"We'll figure it out in the morning. For now, get some sleep. The first task is in a while, so don't stress. It'll be fine."

Hazel sniffled, before nodding and wiping away a tear. Something Scorpius had said resurfaced in her memory.

_Hufflepuff._

Marcus climbed up the stairs to the boys dormitory, before promptly shutting the door. Hazel dragged a hand across her face, determined to destroy any remnant of a tear. She was _not _weak. She could do this, she was a skilled enough witch to get picked, afterall.

Climbing up the stairs to bed, Hazel began to form a strategy in her mind. She was going to be fine. Better than fine, actually.

She was going to _win_.

(a/n : Sorry this chapter was a tad bit short.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Hm, seven and three quarter inches, firm, and, do I detect the hair of a yeti?" Mr. Roseair, the wandmaker of Diagon Alley asked, clearly preplexed by the unusual wand core.

"Ves," replied Felix calmly. "It is very common vhere I live to have vat core."

Mr. Roseair nodded thoughtfully, before chanting, "Orchideous!"

A burst of flowers bloomed from the tip of the wand, which he gave to McGonagall, who blushed.

"Well, it seems to be in perfect condition! Here you are, Mr. Firebird!" Mr. Roseair said, carefully handing the wand back to Felix. Felix thanked him, before sliding his wand into the back of his pocket, and pacing over to the window. The Triwizard Champions were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for the wand weighing. The room was empty except for them, Mr. Roseair, and their heads of schools. Hazel stood near Professor McGonagall, and watched as Vernell reluctantly gave Mr. Roseair his wand, who felt it carefully, before saying,

"Hmm...is it the hair of a nymph, I detect?"

Vernell nodded. "Yes."

Mr. Roseair looked up at him before saying,

"A rather questionable wand core. I would never use such a thing, but if it works fine, I suppose you can have it back."

Vernell took the wand back, looking at Mr. Roseair with almost too happy eyes. Hazel could tell he was enraged at Mr. Roseair criticizing his wand core, but didn't want to break his strategy over it.

"Hazel, your wand please." Mr. Roseair said kindly.

Hazel handed it over, looking at Mr. Roseair intently.

"Hm," he began, "I remember the very day you purchased this wand, Miss Floral. It was pouring down rain, and you and your sister came sprinting into my store, soaked to the skin."

Hazel's eyes widened at his words, surprised that he was able to remember.

"Yes, I do remember oh so well," Mr. Roseair went on, "You were a particularly difficult customer. Am I correct in saying that your want is ten and a quarter inches, made of yew and has the core of a unicorn?"

Hazel nodded, astounded that he was correct. Mr. Roseair smiled.

"Yes, quite springy, if I remember." He said, bending the wand gently. "And particularly handy with protective and concealment enchantments. A person on the run would treasure this wand."

Hazel looked at Mr. Roseair, surprised. Protective and concealment enchantments? She had never known that before.

"Well, here it is back! Perfect condition!" Mr. Roseair handed the wand back into Hazel's outstretched hand.

As soon as he left, Hazel's picture was taken with Vernell and Felix, making sure their wands were all visible. After they were photographed, the Triwizard Champions were huddled up by Mr. Leafbare and another Ministry Official, who explained the events of the following day.

"Tomorrow we will be leaving for the Ministry!" Mr. Leafbare began. "Remember that we will be going by floo powder, and once you three appear through the fireplaces, there will be photographers everywhere. Smile and wave as much as you can. Remember, this is an extremely well known event you guys are participating in. Everyone in the wizarding world will know your names by the time this is over, and you want it to be for a good reason, not a bad one. Please where your school's uniform to the Ministry, and meet myself and several other Ministry officials in the Entrance Hall tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. Good day!"

Mr. Leafbare exited the room quickly, followed by his assistant. Professor McGonagall placed an arm on Hazel's shoulder, and smiled, before also exiting. Vernell was talking to Madame Maxime while Felix was still staring out the window. Unsure of what to do next, Hazel swiftly left the room, and walked down the empty third floor corridor.

As she walked, Hazel glanced outside each of the long windows in the hallway, noticing the dark clouds outside. It probably wasn't cold enough for snow yet, which Hazel assumed was a good thing. She didn't want to have to cope with the first task with it everywhere.

Exiting the third floor, Hazel entered the Grand Staircase. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Her final class would be ending just about now. Hazel decided to go to the library, where Roxanne would most likely be. She climbed swiftly up two more staircases, and gently opened the door to the fifth floor. Several younger students were talking, and at the sight of her, looked awestruck.

"Hi." Hazel said instinctively. They simply stared at her, one of the boys saying dreamily,

"Cheers."

Hazel smiled at him, before heading off to the library.

Roxanne sat at a table, stressing over all the homework she had to to when Hazel tapped her on the shoulder. Whirling around, a grin on her face, Roxanne whispered,

"Hazel! Oh my gosh! How was the wand weighing? Are you okay? You're okay righ-"

"I'm fine!" Hazel interrupted her, not wanting to sound harsh to her intelligent Ravenclaw friend, but it didn't come across that way. Roxanne looked slightly hurt, but quickly regained control of herself, and pulled her lips into a smile.

"So," She said excitedly, "I can't believe you got picked! Tell me all about it."

Hazel smiled in return. "The wand weighing was so boring. This is weird, but Mr. Roseair remembered the day I purchased my wand!"

Roxanne's eyes widened.

"Well, he did say that he remembered every wand he ever sold, didn't he?" She inquired, bringing Hazel to shrug.

"True, but I didn't believe that crap until today. He didn't lie, he truthfully remembers every wand he ever sold. I think he's coming to the first task too."

"Well," Roxanne began, "That's not a bad idea. If a wand malfunctions or something, he's the guy we want to have there."

"Yeah. So anyway, the wand weighing was boring, but wait until you hear about the other Champions!" Hazel said excitedly.

Roxanne quickly packed her things back into her bag, before saying, "Well go on!"

Hazel told her all about the other Champions. How despite seeming brutal and tough, Felix was nice enough, and how although Vernell appeared to be cheery and a bit oblivious, it was only the mask to something cunning and disloyal. Roxanne listened intently to Hazel, and clung to every word.

As the day wore on, the two girls exited the library and headed to dinner, where Hazel sat at the Ravenclaw table, Vernell being only seats away.

"Look, there he is!" Roxanne whispered, not pointing at Vernell in fear that he might notice.

Hazel nodded. "That's him. I have a feeling he'll do almost anything to win."

As dinner appeared right before the eyes of the two friends, Roxanne whispered,

"I'm scared for you."

Hazel narrowed her eyes puzzledly.

"What? Hey, I know that I'm not exactly one of the best witches in the year, but I'm up there. Anyway, why-"

"No!" Roxanne interrupted. "I know that you're a perfectly good witch, but this competition makes Charms class look like child's play."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "What are saying?"

Roxanne looked at Hazel, her eyes filled with fear. "Hazel, people _die _in this Tournament."

Roxanne tore her gaze away from Hazel, before helping herself to mashed potatoes. Hazel sat there, mulling over in her own thoughts. She had gotten by during her years at Hogwarts mostly on nerve, and as she began to fill her goblet with pumpkin juice, Hazel realized she wasn't sure if it was going to be enough this time.

Hazel awoke the following morning at 6:30. Groaning, she left the comfort of her feather four poster, and headed off to the showers. After she finished showering, Hazel put on her school uniform carefully, making sure her oxford was tucked in under her sweater and her Gryffindor tie was straight. After getting ready, Hazel looked at the clock by her bed, which read 7:30. Time to go to breakfast.

Hazel walked through the empty common room, before exiting through the portrait hole. As she started down the staircase, she heard the fat lady murmur sleepily,

"Morning deary."

Hazel didn't reply, not caring about what the stupid painting thought of her. She was in a bad mood, but was slightly excited for the day ahead. After all, Hazel had never been to the Ministry of Magic before, and seeing as it was where her father worked, she was intrigued about it. The sudden thought of her father made Hazel's blood turn to ice. She had completely forgotten to send a letter to him about being selected to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Kicking herself mentally, Hazel continued to walk through the Grand Staircase. Ever since his wife had died, Hazel's father had not been the same, and felt isolated from his daughter's life, no matter how desperately Hazel tried to convince him that he was a huge role model for her and wonderful dad. To make matters worse, she neglected to tell him about possibly the most exciting thing that would ever happen to her.

Hazel was the last Champion to meet Mr. Leafbare and his fellow Ministry officials in the Entrance Hall. Surprised, seeing as it was 7:53 according to her watch, Hazel walked over to him, feeling late, although she wasn't.

"Okay! Wonderful!" Mr. Leafbare said cheerfully, which was a strange sight, seeing as he usually acted important and plain. "All righty, then! We have everyone? Mr. Firebird, Mr. Dubois, Miss Floral? Okay then, off we go!"

Mr. Leafbare then proceeded to walk through the front doors and into the courtyard. The Champions had no choice but to follow. The rest of the Ministry officials walked robotically behind them, making Hazel feel as if she was being guarded. The group walked across the bridge and down away from the paddock, taking the same route the carriages had to bring students to Hogwarts for the start of term. As they walked, Mr. Leafbare talked nonstop.

"Okay, Champions, remember to smile and wave when we make it into the Ministry. You want to be _unforgettable_. My employees and I have been granted access to apparate inside the Ministry of Magic itself, due to these special circumstances of the Tournament and all. We will be exiting the Hogwarts grounds shortly, and I must ask each of you to apparate once we do. Our original plan, I know, was to travel by floo powder, but in order for you to be feeling your best, we decided to eliminate that option."

Hazel narrowed her eyes, while Vernell looked slightly puzzled.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I've never been to the Ministry, so it would be impossible for me to apparate there." Hazel said, trying not to sound like a know it all.

Mr. Leafbare looked at her, before saying stupidly, "Ah, but of course. I'll just ask you three to hold on to an arm of myself or an official."

By this time, the group had left Hogwarts grounds and were a little ways away from the station that dropped students off the Hogwarts Express. Hazel looked nervously at the officials, before taking the arm of the nearest one, a short woman with her hair in a tight bun. Felix and Vernell did the same.

"Okay then!" Mr. Leafbare announced, "We will apparate in three...two...one...now!"

Everything twisted and turned, including Hazel as she gripped the woman's arm. She began to feel sick, and just as she began to wish that it would all just stop, Hazel appeared in a huge hallway, filled with fireplaces and made of black marble squares. Awestruck, Hazel let go of the Ministry woman's arm, gazing around the place, which was packed with people. Suddenly remembering what Mr. Leafbare told her, Hazel began to smile and wave. Dozens of cameras flashed at once, and men and women with briefcases and messenger bags smiled at her as they went off to work. Hazel looked to her left, where Vernell and Felix stood, waving and smiling as well. Mr. Leafbare stood talking to a woman Hazel vaguely recognized as a journalist for the Daily Prophet.

After his short talk, Mr. Leafbare guided the three Champions throughout the chaos of the Ministry, waving at people and flashing cameras. Hazel continued to smile and wave, hoping against hope she was doing everything that was asked of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hazel walked quickly through the crowded main hall of the Ministry, doing her best to keep up with Mr. Leafbare and the other Ministry officials. Felix lagged behind her a little, while Vernell did his best to stay far away from the other two. As they entered the main entrance room, Hazel gasped at the wonderful fountain that stood before before her, spewing caribbean blue water forth into a pool filled with gold galleons, silver sickles and brass knuts. Her gaze was quickly pulled from the beautiful sight when Mr. Lefbare called to her,

"Look, Hazel! Up there in that window! I already see a poster of you!"

Mr. Leafbare pointed up to a window near the fountain. It was one of the International Game officials' office, and sure enough, plastered to the window was a poster of Hazel herself. The poster was an image captured of her in the trophy room, when she put on a brave face for the cameras. Hazel thought that she looked sort of brave and tough in it, which probably wouldn't hurt her image in this Tournament. What surprised her though was what the poster read :

Triwizard Champion : Hazel Floral

School : Hogwarts

Odds of placing first in task one : 8 / 1

As Hazel and the others walked down a side corridor away from the entrance hall, she wondered to herself,

"I wonder how they're already placing odds on me. It's not like they've seen what I'm capable of!"

Almost answering her question, Mr. Leafbare turned around to them, saying,

"The odds part is based entirely on appearance for now, until the first task is over with. The more fit, smart, brave, muscular, etc. you look, the better your odds are. Ah, here's a poster for our Beauxbatons boy!"

By now the group was walking down a pink carpeted hall, and Hazel noticed all the doors had names of journalists on them. One door, apparently the one Mr. Leafbare had noticed, was plastered with a poster of Vernell. He smiled and waved in it, looking like the exact opposite of Hazel. His odds were 15/1. Turning around to look at him, Hazel saw Vernell grimace when his eyes travelled across the odds, but he swiftly regained his smile, as if knowing it would all pay off in the end.

Mr. Leafbare Leafbare paused at a door marked, "Isabelle Stork, _Daily Prophet_ Reporter". Hazel looked over her shoulder she paused behind him, seeing only Felix and Vernell. The other officials had gone.

"Okay everyone, we're here for the photoshoot and interviews! Hazel, you're going to go in first, have your interview, and then get some pictures taken. Vernell and Felix you'll go after her, and then we'll all take one last group picture before leaving. Sound good?"

None of the Champions responded, and, in return, Mr. Leafbare shoved Hazel through the door to Isabelle's office. At her abrupt entrance, Isabelle, a young woman with wavy mahogany hair and startlingly pretty eyes looked up at the embarrassed Hazel quizzically.

"I'm so sorry, he just-"

Hazel pointed desperately outside, but Isabelle smiled in return, easing her worried feelings away.

"Hello there! I'm Isabelle Stork, reporter for the _Daily Prophe_t! You must be Hazel Floral, Hogwarts student and contestant in the Triwizard Tournament! It's a pleasure to meet you dear!"

Isabelle stuck her hand out, and Hazel shook it, while saying,

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Their hands quickly detached, and Isabelle gestured to a puffy sky blue armchair,

"Here, take a seat! Let's get down to business right away! I hope these interviews make the front page!"

Hazel smiled half-heartedly, making a mental note not to say anything she wouldn't want the entire wizarding world to know.

"Okie dokie, so, how do you feel about being in this competition? Nervous? Excited? Scared?"

The words flew from Isabelle's mouth, like a jinx ready to strike.

Hazel paused for a moment, before carefully saying,

"I'm really excited, a tad nervous, and a little scared as well."

She said, knowing that the words weren't totally true, but reminded herself that Vernell's wouldn't be either.

Isabelle nodded, smiling, as she took notes with a quill and parchment. Hazel was glad she didn't have a quick-quotes-quill. Those things were so annoying. Isabelle then looked up at Hazel, and asked,

"How do you think your parents are feeling? Proud? Scared? Angry?"

Hazel bit her lip. Her father probably knew now about her being a contestant in the death defying competition, and her mother, after all was dead.

"I think my father is really happy and excited about me being in the Tournament,"

Hazel lied,

"And my mother died of cancer several years ago."

_Cancer._

If it hadn't been for that word, that terrible word, Hazel might be a normal girl. But, because of it, Hazel was anything but normal. Overcome with emotion, Hazel remembered. Her memories often came in vivid flashes, which she supposed was because of her post - traumatic stress.

Picking flowers with the muggle neighbor girl on a lovely spring day. Watching her cousin Ashlyn sneak a second scoop of ice cream at a barbeque deep in summer. Boarding the Hogwarts Express alone at the start of her first year, her mother too weak to go. The strands of hair that littered the hallway in her home. The lightning flashing outside, illuminating her mother's weak and dying face when Hazel came home from her first year.

"I-I'm in Gryffindor, mum."

Her mother's face forced the ghost of a smile.

Screaming and kicking in her room. Watching them carry her mother away. Smashing the prefect badge, refusing to be one. Seeing the goblet force forth her name.

"I'm so sorry, Hazel. Let's move on, shall we?"

Isabelle looked serious, but Hazel put on a fake smile to reassure her.

"Sure"!

The rest of the interview was okay. Isabelle asked about Hazel's classes, and what she wanted to do once she graduated from Hogwarts. At long last, the interview ended.

"Thanks so much, Hazel! Just ask one of the other two to come in, will you?"

Hazel nodded, exhaling deeply as she exited the room. In the hall, Vernell and Felix stood awkwardly against the black and white marble wall. Hazel looked at them, before saying coldly to Vernell,

"Your turn."

As Felix, Hazel, and Mr. Leafbare waited for Vernell's interview to come to a close, a very important person came striding down the hallway, accompanied by guard wizards. Hazel's heart was in her throat when she realized who it was - Sawyer Serenede, the Minister of Magic himself. Mr. Leafbare gasped, before brushing himself off, and casting a warning look at Hazel and Felix.

The Minister approached them, a smile on his face.

"Ah, Martin, how are you?"

Mr. Leafbare smiled and said shakily,

"Fine, thanks. Hazel, Felix, where are your manners? Welcome our Minister!"

Sawyer Serenede looked jollily at Hazel and Felix, smiling.

"You must be two of the Champions? Hogwarts and Durmstrang, I presume by your uniforms. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Say, I was wondering if you two and the other Champion would wish to eat lunch with me in my office after the interviews have finished?"

Felix and Hazel both opened their mouths, to say yes of course, but Mr. Leafbare quickly spoke for them.

"They would love to, Minister. I'll send them up to your office after our Durmstrang Champion has had his interview. I presume it will be around 11:30 by then."

The Minister smiled again, before walking away, and calling over his shoulder,

"That sounds like a plan to me!"

Mr. Leafbare smiled fakely for a few more seconds at the distancing man. Once he disappeared behind a corner, Mr. Leafbare's smile faded, morphing into a panicked and desperate tone. Grabbing Hazel and Felix, he whispered,

"Whatever you do, don't say anything that might embarrass your schools or families. Got it?"

Hazel narrowed her eyes, pulling herself away from Mr. Leafbare.

"Whatever. But please, keep your hands off of us!"

Felix nodded, clearly annoyed as well.

"Ves, Ve Vould prefer to take care ov ourselves."

Mr. Leafbare eyes flashed, as if he was trying to contain himself from screaming.

"No, you two just don't understand. Just keep the conversation boring, okay? Don't say anything stupid, and I know you can take care of yourselves just fine."

At his words, Vernell appeared through the doorway, and before he could say anything, Felix pushed past him and entered the office.

For the next half hour, Hazel stood in the hallway, playing with her hair and glancing at Vernell through her peripheral vision. Something was so odd about him, but she couldn't put her finger on what. Felix finished his interview fifteen minutes early, so Mr. Leafbare took them to Mr. Serenede's office early. The group stood a few feet from the door, and Mr. Leafbare said to the three Champions,

"Okay guys, remember, just be cool. Act like intelligent kids. I need to get back to the Game Commissioning office. I'll see you in a half hour, okay?"

The Triwizard Champions nodded, and watched him walk hurriedly away. Once he was gone, Vernell approached the door to knock. His fist was almost about to collide against the cherry wood of the door when he stopped. Turning around, he put a finger to his lips, and motioned for Hazel and Felix to come closer. Reluctantly, Hazel did so, closely followed by Felix.

"Listen!" Vernell hissed.

The three stood outside the door, listening intently to whatever it was Vernell wanted the other two to hear so badly.

"We have to wait until the third task! It's the easiest time. Whatever happens, that's the plan, okay?"

"Fine. But it might not be easy. One of them is a genius, and another is reasonably more on that later. The Champions should be here any moment."

At his words, Hazel, Vernell, and Felix recoiled backwards, falling to the carpet, before standing up quickly. They waited about thirty or so seconds before Hazel went to knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Reluctantly, Hazel pushed open the door slowly, Felix and Vernell standing behind her, their heads far above hers. Their eyes were met with the Minister's lovely office. It was abnormally large, but that was expected, because after all, it was the Minister of Magic they were eating lunch with.

"Come in, come in, make yourselves at home!"

Sawyer Serenede said pleasantly, beckoning the three to a large, circular glass table surrounded with four reed woven chairs. Cushions embroidered with roses lay atop the seats. Taking his seat first, the Minister motioned for the others to sit down. Almost as soon as they had done this, a young woman with long red hair entered the room, notepad in hand.

"Hello everyone," She began exuberantly, "What do you all want to drink today? You, hun?"

She directed at Hazel, who instinctively said politely,

"Um, just water, please."

The Minister ordered a large butterbeer, Vernell got water, and Felix got pumpkin juice. As soon as they got their drinks, the waitress came back, asking what they wanted to eat. Having studied the menu beforehand, Hazel ordered a whole wheat grilled cheese with bacon and tomato. Vernell ordered a cucumber and ranch wrap. Felix got a fried chicken and bacon ranch wrap, while the Minister ordered a medium well steak. As they waited for their food, the Minister began to ask the nervous Champions questions.

"Are you three excited about the Tournament? The first task is almost done being planned out, ah, Mr. Leafbare is so excited. Forgive me, but do any of you know the exact date of the task?"

Felix shrugged, his mouth full of pumpkin juice. Hazel didn't show any body language that indicated she knew, while Vernell, of course Vernell, said hastily and cheerfully,

"I believe it's on thursday of next week."

The Minister nodded approvingly as his food was set in front of him by the nervous waitress, who was clearly scared that she was the one picked from the Three Broomsticks to come to cater at the Ministry that day.

Hazel bit into a cut half of her grilled cheese. It tasted amazing, and could probably rival the Hogwarts meals. This was her favorite thing to order on chilly weekends at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, and it brought memories back to her of Roxanne, Marcus, and herself laughing and eating while snow or rain pelted the outside streets.

The rest of the meal went okay. The Minister asked Vernell and Felix questions about their homes and schools, clearly more interested in Beauxbatons and Durmstrang than he was with Hogwarts. After a long while of talking and eating, a man burst through the door of the Minister's Office, saying that there was a hearing in exactly three minutes. Cursing, Sawyer Serenede got up quickly, before telling the children,

"Sorry, I completely forgot about me being needed in the court rooms today. I've got to go, but you children have a good week, and I may just see you all next thursday, if I'm not too busy."

The Champions nodded, watching him leave. As the door slammed, Hazel looked down at her now empty plate, vaguely aware of Felix and Vernell moving about, getting ready to leave. The first task was only a week away.


End file.
